The Lost Ones
by Sorrow
Summary: CHAPER 4 UP~What about your girlfriend? asked Zechs looking up at Heero, just then Hildie cut in for a response//Oh she's not coming. She has a cold or whatever// she then looked at duo and mouthed the words thank god and Duo just nodded in response.
1. Chosen Paths

New Page 1

~*The Lost Ones*~

*I don't own any of the characters in gundam wing.* 

chapter 1-Chosen Paths

The year is AC 198.   
Relena Artemis Marquise/a.k.a: "Artemis"- an 18-year-old Senior in high school. Before she moved to the Sank Kingdom she and her twin brother lived in New York City. Her parents died when she was 3 1/2 and was left to be adopted by a gang called Soul Searchers. After raising enough money, the Soul Searchers sent them to the Sank Kingdom to live a life they never had the chance to have. About two weeks after their arrival she and her brother enrolled in 'Damion High'. She has been through many tough trials through her life due to her love of trouble and not being able to open up to others.  
Zechs Death Marquise- an 18-year-old Senior in high school. His parents died when he was 3 1/2. He and his twin sister were forced to try and survive on there own when a gang called the Soul Searchers adopted them and took care of them. He and his sister were sent to move from the streets of NYC to the hills of the Sank Kingdom to try to live a normal life that they never had the chance to have. He has enrolled in a High school called Damion High and is cursed with the memories of his past.  
(everyone else are just regular kids in Highschool at the age of 18)

~~~~~~ 

"Well Relena...its our first day...I guess we should get moving..." said Zechs in a cold voice 

"Oh good! I get to spend the day with a bunch of spoiled rich kids and I have to wear this stupid uniform." said Relena sarcastically but still in a cold voice. 

"We have no other choice...Tank got enough money to give us a real life and he would kill us if we went back home so soon...this was our chosen path..." said Zechs while eyeing his sister 

"hn...Home...I'm not sure I know where that is anymore..." said Relena as she Un tucked her dress shirt. 

"As long as were together were home...well lets get going..." said Zechs as he walked to his homeroom. 

"Great!" said Relena under her breath as she followed her brother to her homeroom class. 

******* 

"Hey guys! I herd that we are gunna have a new student today...and I herd that she's a babe." said Mark leaning across his desk to whisper in Duo's ear. Then another kid joined "I heard she had a twin brother. And all the girls like him already!" Then the bell rang. ***_BRING_***

"OK class! Take your seats." said the teacher. Everyone did as they were told. Then a girl and a boy walked in. The girl wore a tight bun with wisps falling across her face, the green and black striped skirt that went to mid thigh, Timberland shoes, and her button up white dress shirt hung loosely over her skirt. She had honey blonde hair and her eyes were a cold sea blue. Her brother just wore the dark blue dress pants and wore the required shirt. He had long platinum blonde hair and icy eyes. "OK...We have two new students today...This is Relena Marquise, and her brother Zechs Marquise." said Mrs. Williams as she pointed to each of them. The class was silent. "Um...why don't you introduce yourselves and take the two empty seats next to Duo. You can't miss him. He's the one with the braid." said the teacher as she sat behind her desk. 

"My name is Relena but I prefer you call me Artemis. I moved here from NYC with my brother under circumstances that are not to your knowledge and will stay that way." said Relena with a cold Icy glair and cold voice. 

"Zechs Marquise. It will be a pleasure getting to know you all." he said through clenched teeth. 

"ok...you may now take your seats." said the teacher. They did as they were told. Relena sat next to Duo and Zechs had the window seat. For the rest of the period they just stared blankly at the front of the room**. *_BRING_*** rang the bell, everyone soon left the room to go to their first period class. 

"So...What do you have Lena?" asked Zechs. 

"Physical Education. Mrs. Hanson and Mr. Lorance." said Relena as she started walking to the door. 

"So do I..." said Zechs as he followed her out the door. 

***** 

Girl's locker room: 

"Ok...you did bring an extra pair of cloths...right?" asked Mrs. Hanson 

"Yes." said Relena as she lifted up her bag. 

"ok then...this will be your locker and these girls are your bench mates. Hildie, Sally, Catherine, Dorothy, & Lucratsia. Hurry up and get changed. Class will start soon. Were playing basketball...you can play right?" asked the teacher 

"…I can play" said Relena as she unlocked the locker and got dressed.

*****

The boys Locker room:

"That new girl is freaky!" said Duo as he started getting dressed

"How so Maxwell?" asked Quatre

"Well for one...she acts like Yui over there and she has an AT-TI-TUDE!!!" said Duo as he changed his shirt

"And her brother...no different. You guys are so lucky. Yui and Winner get Mrs. Tennessee. Wufei...you and Dorothy get Mrs. Dallas, Hildie, Lu, and Sally got Mrs. Lake, Catherine and Barton got Ms. Tarner...and ME? I'm stuck with Mrs. Williams and the killer twins from Hell!" said Duo as he tied his shoes and stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Thanks for pointing that out." said a mysterious cold voice behind them

"Duo slowly turned around and looked at the person that just said that. " Um...Zechs...what a wonderful surprise. hehehe....um...I'm gunna go now. Buh-by!" said Duo as he ran to the gym.

"Well...that was a nice comment...well, these are your bench mates. Winner, Chang, Yui, Barton, and the one that ran off so fast was Maxwell. Well class starts in a few minutes so you better get going." said Mr. Lorance. Zechs just nodded and got dressed

******

in the gym:

Relena walked in wearing a camouflage green tank top and navy blue shorts. Her brother was wearing white T-Shirt and black knee length gym shorts. "Ok...we have two new comers. Relena and Zechs Marquise! I hope you show them the same respect that you show each other. Now, I would like all the guys on that side of the gym." said Mrs. Hanson as she pointed to the left side of the gym. "And the ladies on the right! Cat! Dorothy! Sally! Lu! since you girls are very athletic, you will be playing with the boys! Lets move." said Mrs. Hanson as the kids did what they were told. "Hildie! I want you to play one on one with Marquise here! I want to see what she can do." said Mrs. Hanson as she pointed to a court and threw a ball to Relena.

"check" said Relena in a cold voice as she gave the ball to Hildie

"check" said Hildie as she passed it back to her. Relena started dribbling the ball and Hildie was trying to block her. Relena kept bouncing the ball between her legs, twirled around, jumped up and got the ball in the basket. Hildie got the ball and Relena stole it from her and knocked her down.

"Wow! Marquise! I've seen enough! You'll play with the guys." said Mrs. Hanson 

"fine" said Relena as she walked over there.

5 minutes later:

"Yui! Your Late!" said Mr. Lorance as he yelled over to the door.

"Sorry! Mr. Newmark wanted to talk to me about something!" said Heero as he walked over to Duo and a big crowd around something.

"Duo!" said Heero as he grabbed his arm "What's going on?" asked Heero as he looked through the crowd. "Who are they?" he asked as he pointed in the direction of two people playing one on one in the middle of the crowd.

"Those are the new kids. The evil Twins to be more exact." said Duo as he resumed watching

"There good." said Heero as he watched Relena slam dunk the ball into the basket. "What are there names?" he asked

"Well...the guy with the long hair is Zechs Marquise and the girl is Relena Artemis Marquise...but she prefers to be called Artemis. They're from New York City. They moved here under circumstances that are not of our knowledge and will stay that way." said Duo

"Hn..." said Heero as he proceeded to watch the mach between the siblings

"And Relena acts a lot like you! Its freaky how they act!" said Duo as he shivered at the thought

"You said that in the locker room" said Heero as he glanced at Duo

"But its the truth!" said Duo as they both shut up and watched the match in awe.

"OK! Class is over! Go change and go to your next class!" said Mr. Lorance. Everyone changed and proceeded to there next class.

*******

2nd period-Science:

"OK...we have two new students! Relena and Zechs Marquise. Relena sit next to Heero and Duo...there behind Wufei and Quatre, but in front of Trowa. Zechs you'll sit next to Noin and Sally...that's behind Catherine and Dorothy, but in front of Hildie." Said Mrs. Millard. They took their places and got to work on their Science Project. 

******

3rd period-Math: 

The teacher, Ms. Davis, introduced the new kids to the class room. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre had that class. Relena sat in front of Heero and Duo. Beside Trowa and Wufei and behind Quatre.

"Hey! Pssst! Heero! What ya thinkin 'bout?" asked Duo as he leaned over to Heero and whispered to him.

"She's Hiding something...and it feels like I know her somehow...." responded Heero in a confused manor

"Oh...Ok buddy!" said Duo as he leaned back into his seat and continued his math work.

******

4th period-world studies;

"Well...the new kids got settled in so lets get into our studies. Please turn to page 475 of your books and complete front and back of this worksheet." said Mr. Whitaker as he handed out a sheet of paper to the class and gave Relena and Zechs their books. Hildie, Sally, Dorothy, Catherine and Lu were in the same class.

"Weird...they haven't really said a word all day." said Hildie to Sally

"Give them time..." she said Back

*******

5th period- English:

Ms. Neher introduced the new kids to the class as did all of the other teachers did, gave them their English books, told them to turn to page 247 and do activity 41. Heero, Trowa, Catherine, and Hildie were in this class.

"Is it just me or are they in every class together?" asked Hildie to Trowa

"I think they are..." said Trowa

"Weird" said Catherine as she started her lesson.

**********

lunch-

"HEERO! How was your day?" asked Sylvia, Heero's girlfriend

"It was...Interesting." said Heero as he started his lunch

"Did you here about the new kids?" she asked as Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Dorothy, Hildie, Sally, Catherine, and Lu sat down at the table

"Yep! And there they are now..." said Duo as they watched them sit at an empty table. Relena was now wearing a blue sports jacket around her arms

"Well...I herd that Misty and her group were going to do something to that Relena girl" said Silvia as she sat across from Heero

"Why?" asked Heero and Duo at the same time

"Well...It appears that she 'stole' all of the guys from them." she said

"Hey! Isn't Misty your friend? And aren't you in their group?" asked Duo

"Well....I....Oh look there she is now!" said Sylvia as she pointed to Misty walking over to Relena with a strawberry milkshake in her hands behind her back.

~~

"Hey! Your Relena right?" asked Misty that was behind Relena 

"Yah...why?" asked Relena as she turned around in her seat.

"Well...I just wanted to give you this..." said Misty as she pored the strawberry milkshake all over Relena's Top. She automatically stood up catching the attention of all the people in the cafeteria. "That's for stealing our Men!:" she said

"I didn't steel your MEN BITCH!!" said Relena as she took her dirty jacket off.

"UH! What did you say new girl?" asked Misty

"I said that I didn't steel your men you ugly pigheaded spoiled rotten little BITCH!!" screamed Relena in Misty's face

"That's it!" said Misty as she raised her hand to slap Relena but she caught it mid way. Relena squeezed it her arm until she heard the satisfying crunch of her wrist. At that point Misty was on her knees crying.

"HEY! What's going on here?" asked the vice principal 

"Misty just fell...and I was helping her up...right Misty?" asked Relena as she glared at a crying Misty

"sobs sobs sobs...yah...sobs sobs sobs..." said Misty as she stood up 

"Come on...Lets go to the health room..." said the vice principal. When he got to the entrance he yelled back "FINISH YOUR LUNCHES!!!!!" and everyone did as they were told. 

The last two periods of the day for Relena and her brother were Spanish and French. From then on, everyone avoided Relena and her twin brother Zechs.

**********************

On the bus, Relena and Zechs sat next to each other and made no effort to make conversation with anyone. They got off on 5th and walked to their apartment. Hildie, Lu, Heero, Duo, Catherine, Sally, Dorothy, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre also got off on 5th and walked to their apartment which was also the same apartment as the Marquise siblings. When they got to the apartment building, they all walked into the very big elevator.

"Floor?" asked Duo

"12" responded Relena

"Hey that's the same level were on!" said Duo

"Its a small world." said Relena then a tense silence filled the area but Zechs broke it.

"...Tank would be proud of you Lena." everyone listened to the conversation they were having

"Yah...He'd be proud to know that I'm still doing what I do best." said Relena as she walked out of the elevator and to the entrance to where she was staying.

"Hey! You guys are our neighbors!" said Duo as he unlocked the door to their apartment

"Like I said...Its a small world." said Relena as she walked into the apartment she and her brother shared and shut the door

'Tank...Why does that sound so familiar?' thought Heero as he walked into his room......

************************************************************************************

A/N: hmm.....Tank.....who is this guy and what part does he play in all of this? Why does Heero feel like he knows somthing? The next chapter of ~*The Lost Ones*~ will be out shortly and please no flames! and no commenting on my spelling errors...I know they are there! ^_^ _ **~Sorrow **__** **_


	2. Lights of the past

Sadly

Sadly, I don't own any of the characters in gundam wing 

**~*The Lost Ones*~ **

**Chapter 2- Lights of the Past  
Copyright- 8-15-01**

"That was an…interesting day…" said Zechs as he sat at the kitchen table. 

"Interesting is certainly a word for it." Said Relena as she grabbed a cup and filled it with some orange juice 

"I hope everyday is like today." Said Relena as she sat at the table 

"Don't push your luck." Said Zechs, as he was opening and closing cabinets looking for something. 

"Looking for something?" asked Relena with a smile playing on her face. 

"Gee, how'd you guess? I'm looking for the sugar." Said Zechs as he continued looking. 

"We don't have any." Said Relena as she stared at her cup. 

"WHAT? I thought that you were the one who was supposed to go to the grocery store this week!" said Zechs as his face started getting red. 

"Nope! That was last time…this time was your turn." Said Relena 

"But remember I asked you to go to the store because I was looking for a job!" said Zechs 

"Yah you asked me, but I never said I'd go." Said Relena as she took another sip of her juice 

"Well, then be a doll for once and ask our neighbors for some!" said Zechs 

"Why does it have to be me?!" asked Relena outraged 

"Because I'm older that's why!" said Zechs 

"Yah…by 2 minutes…" said Relena as she walked out the door. 

Hildie's apartment: 

"OH! TOUCHDOWN!" screamed Duo as he jumped from the seat. 

"Sit down you baka!" said Wufei as he pulled on Dou's braid hard causing him to fall. 

"OUCH! What was that for?" asked Duo as he was rubbing his head. 

"For being you!" said Wufei in Duo's face 

"What? I resent that!" said Duo as he stood up in his seat 

"Guys would you please not argue tonight?" asked Hildie standing in her seat 

"Fine! But he started it!" said Duo as he sank into his seat 

"What? INJUSTICE!" screamed Wufei 

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" screamed Heero 

"Were trying to watch the game!" said Trowa with a bowl of popcorn in his hand 

"JUST watch the game," said Quatre as he sat on the floor. Then the door- bell rang. **_*Ding dong* _**

"I'll get it!" said Catherine as she walked to the door. 

"Gasp" 

"Um…hi…well this may sound strange but we need to borrow some sugar." Said Relena 

"Sure…come in.," said Catherine as she led Relena to the kitchen. Relena was no longer in her uniform.She was wearing black addida pants with 3 white strips on the sides, addida soccer shoes, and a navy blue tank that had the super woman sign on it in silver. The shirt stopped at mid belly, showing off her mid rift. Her hair was in a messy braid with a few wisps falling over her face. 

"Nice place" said Relena as she looked around. Her eyes traveled towards the guys who were watching the game.Heero turned around to see whom the visitor was when he locked eyes with Relena. 'Why does he look so familiar?' thought Relena. Her track of thought was lost when Catherine interrupted. 

"So where did you live in New York before you moved here?" she asked handing Relena some sugar 

"The projects" said Relena 

"Do your parents like it here?" she asked 

"I don't have parents." Said Relena 

"But-" started Catherine before getting interrupted by Hildie 

"So…your our visitor?" she said 

"yah…" said Relena 

"She needs some sugar." Said Catherine 

"Well…it was nice meeting you…" started Hildie 

"OH! MY GOD!" said Dorothy as she jumped over the couch to meet Relena. "I really wanted to meet the person who showed off Misty! And here she is in this old apartment! I must say that I couldn't have done better myself!" said Dorothy as she shook hands with Relena. Dorothy's sudden outburst caught the attention of the boys, Sally, and Lu. "Well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted!" started Catherine as she glaired daggers at Hildie. "How did you get enough money if you don't have parents?" she asked 

"Tankhelped us now I really must be going" said Relena as she headed to the door but Heero stopped her before she could reach the Doorknob 

"You have to tell us something" he said 

"I don't have to tell you anything!" she said 

"What he meant was that…we want to be your friends…and you have to tell us something…if were going to be" said Sally 

"I never really had friends before…only allies…" said Relena as she looked at her feet 

"Well…then we'll be your first…" said Hildie 

"ok…but why don't you come to our place…Zechs really wants his sugar." Said Relena 

"That will be fine" said Dorothy 

"*gulp* Zechs?" asked Duo 

"Don't worry…he won't bother you that much…" said Relena as she walked out the door. 

***************** 

"DID YOU GET MY SUGAR??"he yelled over to Relena. 

"Yep…and we have some guests…" said Relena as she put the sugar on the table. He suddenly looked over to her from the couch. 

"Guests?" he asked 

"Yah…why don't you guys have a seat? Asked Relena 

"Sure…" said Catherine as they sat down at the table. The boys sat onthe couch with Zechs so they could watch the rest of the game and the girls sat at the kitchen table. 

"So…what did you want to ask me?" asked Relena 

"Well…we wanted to know about you before you moved here…" said Hildie 

"Well…there's not much to tell…our parents died when we were 3. We walked the streets for days until we found a group of boys and girls from the ages of 6-18. We later found out that those kids were abandoned or runaways. They took us in and gave us new names, helped us survive and sent us to school here so we could have a good life." Said Relena. As she glanced at Heero 

"Why do you keep looking at Heero like that?" asked Catherine 

"He just…looks familiar some how" said Relena 

"Well…he did live in NYC when he was a kid…" said Hildie 

"I have another question. Why do you act so tough and cold around other people?" asked Sally 

"GOAL!!!" screamed the guys from the seats…the girls just looked at them and turned their attention back to Relena 

"Well…Tank and Tracy told us to be that way…"said Relena 

"Why?" asked Sally 

"well…the kids were apart of a gang called the soul searchers…most other people didn't get along with them,some people would try to kidnap me or Zechs to get them to admit that they were better than them…Tank and Tracy told us to never let anyone get close…and we took that to heart." Said Relena 

"Who are Tank and Tracy?" asked Lu 

"Tank was the leader of the group of kids…he was 18 when he found us…Tracy was his lover…they were like second parents to us…" 

"oh…I'm glad its Friday…that means that we can go party tomorrow at La Rouge." 

"I LOVE THAT PLACE!" said Relena as she jumped from her seat. "Can I come with?" 

"Sure…your brother can come too." Said Lu 

"Great! I have the perfect outfit!" said Relena 

"Relena…I think we are gunna get along just fine…" said Hildie as she put an arm around Relena's shoulder. 

"The only problem is…we have to go shopping…" said Relena 

"Well…Its 2:45…why don't we go now?" asked Lu 

"Ok…let's go!" said Relena as she grabbed her sports jacket. 

"Um…guys…were going out.." said Catherine as she followed Relena out the door. The only Response they got from the boys was a simple "yah…yah…SCOOR!!!" as they watched the television screen like zombies. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

A/N- the next chapter will be out soon so keep reading! The next chapter will be called "Shopping!" and maybe you'll see a little action at the club! ^_~ (NOT IN THAT WAY!) No flames please and don't comment on my spelling errors! I know they are there! - Sorrow


	3. Shopping

**~*The Lost Ones*~**

Disclaimers--Blah Blah Blah

IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry that i didn't continue any of my fics sooner. I've been busy. BUT, I WILL continue them. So keep your shorts on. Well, here's chapter 3 of my story, "The Lost Ones". I hope you enjoy it!!!!!

*******************************************************************

**Chapter 3--Shopping**

"So...what are you guys gunna get?" asked Catherine with a smile. 

"I don't know.....just rummaging right now." said Hildie with a sigh. "We will find something soon though." 

"...yah....But, I really want to get something that will knock the shoes off of Quatre." Said Dorothy with a Smirk.

"Haha!! I bet you would. It would make it easier to get his pants off." said Hildie with a huge grin.

"Damn it Hildie!!!" Said Dorothy as she hit her up side the head.

"Hey...what did u do that for??"

"For being YOU." she responded.

"lol...actually....for being more like Duo." said Lu while holding her stomach laughing.

"You guys look!!!!" cut in Sally as she pointed to a store with great dresses to try on. "Parties are for Us!" it was called.

"Perfect" said Relena as she ran up to the store. When you entered. There were beads hanging from the sealing, and different colored lights everywhere. At the checkout counter, you see giant purple scarf's hanging from the artificial window that was behind it. 

"Wow...Sally...you sure know what store's are great....So...Who's first?!?" said Hildie excitedly. 

"How about you?" asked Relena with a smirk.

"Ok...sure." she said as she skipped around looking for dresses. The girls helped her by picking out stuff that they thought would look good. Once they got it all, Hildie ran to the dressing room. The other girls took a seat in front of a mini section made of mirrors. 

"Ugh...Finally, we got enough dresses for her to try on!" said Catherine as she sat down with a thump.

"Yah...I know...Why did she want to try on so many dresses in the first place?" asked Relena. 

"I don't know....something about getting all the good cloths before someone takes them all." Said Sally as she leaned back in the seat. 

"HA! Hildie' IS the one who takes them all! Goodness. I couldn't believe that such a skinny little girl could have so much energy." said Lu.

"She gets it from her 'LOVER'." said Relena as she straightened up her back and put her hands around her face when she said the word 'lover'.

"HEY!!! I heard that! Well....what do you think?" asked Hildie as she twirled around in a long light purple silk dress that clung to her chest and hips then went out. At the neck line was a sowed in scarf that went to her back and frilled out. It was a dark purple.

"You know...that wouldn't be such a good dress to go party in. Especially the type of Partying that WE plan on doing...hehehe.." said Sally with a devilish look.

"She's got a point. But that dress looks great on you! You should get it anyway. Duo would love it. Also, It'd be good for formal occasions." said Relena.

"Ok! Thanks for the tip. Hang on while I try on a different dress..." said Hildie as she ran back into the pink dressing room. She came back out wearing a pink dress. Hildie looked down at herself and screamed "FUCK NO!!!" and ran back into the dressing room. And so it went on for about an hour. Dress after Dress. Red, Green, Blue, Orange, Yellow, Dark Purple, Short, Long, Skimpy, and decent. But none of it fit the type of dress they were looking for. 

"Man...almost every dress...and nothing was right...Damn." said Dorothy.

"*sigh* yah...well...at least we got one dress." said Hildie as she smoothed out her purple dress.

"Not just yet...we still haven't looked at the others....yah know....skirts and tops. And I see the perfect one!!!! Wait here just a minute Hill." said Relena as she ran to the opposite end of the store and picked up a top and a skirt. "Here!!! Try this on." said Relena as she shoved it in her arms and pushed her into the dressing room. When Hildie came back out, everyone was so relieved.

"I think we found our outfit." said Sally as she sighed 

"It looks great on ya' Hill. Its just missing something though...." said Catherine as she got up and went to the jewelry. She picked out a pair of Loop earrings and put them on Hildie. "There...now your perfect." said Catherine with a huge smile.

"You think so?" asked Hildie as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short black leather skirt, with a black leather top. The top cut off at her arms and zipped up the front. "Yah...I love it." said Hildie as she went back into the dressing room, and put her cloths back on. "Who's next?" she asked as she immerged. 

"Sally is, then its Catherine, Then Lu." said Dorothy as she grabbed Lu's arm and took her to look for a dress. 

"Ok...good. I already saw the perfect dress for you Sally." said Hildie as she dragged Sally over to one of the dress stands. Her eyes widened.

"No! I am SO not wearing this!" she said shocked.

"Oh shut up and try it on!" said Relena as she grabbed her and pushed her into the dressing room.

"You do that a lot don't you?" asked Hildie

"Hey...Its the only way to get people to do what you want them to do." she said back with a grin.

"You guys!!!! IM NOT COMING OUT!!!!" said Sally from the other side of the door. 

"Come on! I'm sure we'll like it! Besides...Wufei might like it too." said Dorothy with a smile.

"Is that all you ever think about??" asked Relena.

"Huh?? What ya' mean....LENA??" said Dorothy slyly

"Ok...I'm coming guys..." said Sally as she emerged from the room.

"*gasp* Omg....It looks great Sally!!!" said Catherine. as she ran over to Sally and gave her a hug.

"Yah...It does...Its good to show a little leg once in a while...besides...I'm sure those monsters haven't seen day light in a loooong time." said Lu with a smirk.

"Shut up LUCRATSIA!!!!!!" Said Sally furiously. She was wearing a green dress that cut off at mid thigh. It clung to her like another sheet of skin. It also had two thin straps which held the dress up on her body.

"It does look good Sally." said Relena. "I think you should get it." 

"Really?" she asked as she blinked. Sally then smiled. "Yah know....I think I should get it too..." 

"Great!!! Now hurry up and get dressed while we find something for Catherine." said Relena as she shoved her into the dressing Room. She sighed deeply then.

"Guess what guys....I found the perfect thing for Catherine." said Lu as she held up a strapless Red top and some black pants. 

"THEN HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED CATHERINE!!!!!!!! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Said Hildie as she got the cloths and threw them into the dressing room. She then ran back to Catherine and pushed her into it. 

"Hey....Your catching on fast...." said Relena with her legs crossed in a chair.

"Hey...Like you said....its the only way to get people to do things more quickly." said Hildie as she sat down next to Relena. 

"Damn straight." she said back. Just then, Sally came from the dressing room with her dress in hand. 

"Where's Cathy?" she asked.

"Oh...she's in the dressing room." said Lu as she walked up to Sally. Just then Cathy came out.

"Damn girl!!!! You look Great!" said Hildie as she stood up fast. Relena got up too and went to Catherine. 

"Yah...you do." she said.

"Ok...I'm gunna get dressed then....man....I feel like my boobs are gunna fall out." said Catherine as she pulled on her top. She then walked back into the dressing room. Hildie and Relena then walked to each other. They held their hands out and smacked the back of each others hand, then the palms. They held each others hand in a fist then pulled their own hands back behind their heads. 

"All in a days work??" asked Hildie with a smile.

"All in a days work my friend." Relena said back.

"WHO'S NEXT??" screamed Lu to the other girls. 

"You are!" said Dorothy 

"Oh...well...I think I have something for you Dorothy!" said Lu

"And I have something for you Lu!!!" she said back.

"Lu...just get into the damn dressing room! I'm Hungary." said Hildie as she held her stomach as it growled.

"lol...what ever you say kiddo." said Lu as she took what Dorothy gave her and got dressed. When she emerged, she did a little dance.

"Dang girl! This outfit I like!!!!" said Lu to Dorothy.

"Why thank you! I know I have great taste." said Dorothy with a smirk. Lucratsia was wearing something similar to what Hildie had. But, Lu had VERY short leather shorts which showed off her long tan legs. With a metallic material for her top. It was light gray. 

"Dorothy....I put yours in the dressing room, so all u have to do is come in. ok?" asked Lu

"Ok....hurry up though..." she said.

When Lu came out, she had a goofy grin on her face.

"What the hell are you thinking??" asked Relena.

"huh?? oh...nothing..." said Lu with a sheepish smile.

"I bet she was thinking about your brother Relena...LOL" said Hildie laughing whole heartedly.

"WHAT??" screamed Relena.

"I think he's hot...that's all." said Lu with a blush on her face. 

"Oh man...this day keeps getting weirder and weirder." said Relena as she slapped her hand on her face with a groan.

"Where's Dorothy?" asked Hildie quickly.

"I'm right here..." she said back as she came out wearing a dress exactly like Sally's except it was Yellow and it was a thinner material. "Oh...Quatre will just LOVE this..." she said smiling as she rubbed the dress in different places. 

"I'm sure he will..." said Hildie bored.

"I don't think he'd even have a chance to see you in it before he rips it off of you Hun." said Relena with a big smile.

"Well Rena...I think that Heero will think exactly the same of lil' ol' Y-O-U." said Dorothy with yet another sly grin on her face.

"Wha'? I'm confused...Doesn't Heero already have a girlfriend??" asked Relena as she jumped from her chair.

"Yah...but we see the way he looks at you....and the way you look at him for the matter." Said Sally with a smirk

"And besides...We'd much rather you be with Heero. We think you two would make a great couple." said Catherine. "And It means that you'd be around a BUNCH more...hehe" 

"Damn straight...Day AND Night....Lol" said Hildie. Relena's face suddenly turned red as a tomato. She then hit the back of Hildie's head. 

"Um...Dor...what did u mean that Heero would think the same?? I haven't even gotten something yet." said Relena 

"Well....while you were looking for dresses for us....we took the liberty of looking for something for you." said Hildie with a huge smile. Relena suddenly looked pale.

"Relax girly....you'll love it! Its already set up!! go get dressed!" said Lu as she shoved Relena into the dressing room and slammed the door. "Yes..." she whispered as she walked back to the others. When Relena emerged, the other girls were waiting for her.

"You look great Hun" said Hildie with an ear to ear smile. 

"Yah...you do." said Lu. Relena was wearing a long skirt with two cuts on the sides that went up to her thigh. Her top was a marble colored sky blue. The top was like a triangle. At the top it was narrow and it went out towards the bottom. It cut off right below her brest. The back was totally bare exposing her smooth tan skin, except for two thin straps that held the top to her body. One was around her neck while the other was at her middle back.

"I like it!..." said Relena. "and I have the perfect shoes and loop earrings to go with this." she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

"GREAT!!!! Now lets go to the check out so we can get something to eat." said Hildie as she ran to the Store clerks. 

Once everything was bought, they walked out of the store happily with there bags in hand. They went to the food court and bought a few burgers, then sat down at the white creamy table. 

"Um...food.." said Hildie as she dug in.

"You know...I am so tired. I cant wait to get home and take a nice relaxing bubble bath." said Relena as she leaned back into her chair while closing her eyes.

"heh...Im sure they'd like to see you take one too." said Lu as she pointed to a group of guys that were looking at them from another table. 

"Really?" asked Relena as she sat up quickly and turned around looking back at them. 

"Well...if attention is what we get....what type of people would we be if we didn't return it." said Relena as she winked at the girls and got up and walked to the group of guys. Dorothy followed close behind.

"Oh...lord....I've got to get this on camera." said Hildie as she took out a mini video camera from her purse. Everyone looked at her funny. "WHAT?? You never know when something like THIS could happen." said Hildie as she turned the camera on and zoomed in.

"Hi guys!! Were you looking at something interesting just a moment ago?" asked Relena perkily.

"Um...no....we weren't." Said one of the guys as he stood up. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well...that's to bad....because we were soooo sure you saw something worth while..." she said as she inched up to him. "By the way....I'm Relena...what's your name?" 

"*gulp*.....B-B-Brad" he said back to her. Dorothy just took a seat next to one of the guys. She reached out and ate one of his French fries. Then she took a sip of his soda. 

"Hm....Brad....You know...I've been just DREADFULLY bored lately, and I just cant seem to think of a way to occupy myself.." she said as she inched further towards him. She was then almost touching him with her own body. She moved her arms around his neck. He backed up and fell into his chair. "Have you got an idea for me?? What should I do??" she asked seductively in his ear. She then threw one leg over his lap and straddled him. "You see...I've just been Soooo....lonely these days..." she whispered as she tightened her legs around him. He moaned in pleasure. "But....Not today." she said in his ear. "Keep your eyes where they belong sucker." said Dorothy as she got up. So did Relena as they walked back to their seats.

"HAHHAH!!!!!!! DANG GIRL!!!! I AM SOOO GLAD I GOT THAT ON TAPE!!" said Hildie with a smile. 

"Did you have fun Relena??" asked Lu with a smile.

"OH....I am so gunna show this to the guys.." said Hildie with a smirk.

"I'm sure Heero would just LOVE to be that Brad guy right about now...don't you think Sal?" asked Catherine.

"You bet ya'" said Sally as she got up.

"Lets just go home you guys...I'm tired." said Relena as she got up.

"Ok...lets go." said Hildie as she got up. 

*** 

Once they got home...they guys were waiting for them. 

"How can you girls shop that long?? Its almost 9:00!!!!" Yelled Duo as he got up from Zech's couch.

"Relax Duo...besides...I'm sure you'd love the outfit we picked out for Hildie...hahaha" said Relena as she got a soda out and sat down at the table. 

"Same with the other girls..." said Lu as she sat down on the sofa with the guys.

"Man...you should have seen what Relena did to those guys we met!!! Man...I thought that she'd actually go all the wa--mmph mmm....mawos um." said Hildie as Catherine slammed her hand over her mouth.

"Don't show it tonight though...ok?? Maybe after the party tomorrow." said Relena looking up at Hildie

"Aww...ok...until tomorrow." said Hildie sadly.

*************************************************************************************

OK THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 3!!!!!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!! That was 8 pages you guys! I had so much fun writing this chapter! yey! Oh...and sorry for not putting this out sooner. I'll try w/ the rest. Bye now! ---Sorrow


	4. The Incident & the Video Showing

yeah u kno why should i even say ne thin? 

** ~*The Lost Ones*~ **

A/N- Hey! OMG THIS REALLY SUCKS ! I FEEL SO BAD ABOUT FALLING BEHIND AND UPDATING AND STUFF.....but i kno it sucks..aha. I WAS PLANNG ON UPDATING ALL OF MY STUFF BEFORE I WENT TO TEXAS BUT FOR SOME REASON MY COMP. WOULDN'T LET ME GO ON FF.NET. so enjoy this chapter and i'll try to update my other stories.

**Chapter 3- The "Incident" & the Video Showing**

**Beep... Beep... Beep**

"ugh..." groaned a young woman as she reached out her arm and smacked the alarm clock across the room. She pushed back her covers and got up and walked out her bedroom door. Her hair was in a messy pony tale and she had a gray tank top and black, white, green, and red plad pj bottoms. The young woman yawned, scratched her neck and lazily walked into the kitchen, where she sat on a stool, placed her arms on the table top, and slammed her head down with another groan.

"Didn't sleep real well I see." said a young man while he chewed on his cereal. 

"You have no idea..." she said as she peered up at him from her resting position.

"I don't see why. I mean you got back at 9 and practically went right to sleep, then you wake up twelve hours later and you look as if you didn't sleep a wink. Good thing there isn't school today." said the young man as he pointed his spoon at her. 

"Yeah it doesn't make sense does it?" she asked as she sat up straight.

"Nope, not at all." he said with a smile. He then grabbed the cereal box next to him and shook it. "Want some breakfast?"

"Why not?" she said as she took the box away from her brother and reached her hand in to eat a handful of fruit loops. 

"Eww Relena, that's nasty." he said as he reached up into a cabinet and brought out a bowl and a spoon. "Here, use this." he then threw it at her. "Unless you enjoy acting like a primate." She scowled at him as she took the bowl and spoon and filled everything up with the necessities. 

"You know-" she started as she took a spoonful of her cereal. "It's the same dream each time. The same nightmare." she said while chewing. 

"Don't talk with your mouthful." her brother said. The girl glared at him and stuck her tongue out that was filled with food. He just chuckled. "Beautiful Relena, beautiful." he said referring to the chewed up cereal on her tongue. She smiled at him with a triumphant smirk. "What's the dream about?" he asked as he took the last bite of his cereal. 

"I've told you like a hundred times already!"

"Well....refresh my memory." Zechs smiled at his sister and she just rolled her eyes. He then started sipping his milk.

"Well-" she started as she set down her spoon. "It was the day Tank found us. Me and you were hugging each other and there's fire and this terrible siren all around us. One person picks you up, and another person picks me up. Once we're out of the fire, I kick the person that's holding me and I fall. But you kept going. I run after you with my arm stretched out, and I saw this other person take you and I lose sight of you. I fall down between these two buildings and i start crying, then this shadow is over me...and that's it. I wake up. I've never finished the dream...I've just woken up panting in a cold sweat." she said with her brows crunched together tightly. She looked up at her brother again. "What could that mean?"

"Maybe you need to finish your dream, in order to realize what it means." said Zechs as he put his bowl into the sink.

"Probably.." she said as she swirled around her cereal. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Get the door Zechs." 

"Sure, only if you do the dishes." he then walked to the door and opened it before she could protest. 

"Lazy ass..." she mumbled under her breath. 

"What was that dear sister?" 

"Nothing nothing...." she said as she finished her cereal.

"That's what I thought." he said as he turned his attention back at the people in front of him. 

"Hi" said a short haired tall woman in front of him. 

"Uh...hi Lucretsia." said Zechs with a tiny wave.

"Can we come in?" she asked, speaking for everybody behind her.

"Sure why not?" he said as he moved out of the way so she could walk in along with the big group behind her. Relena had just gotten up and walk over to the sink, to wash the dishes. 

"Hey Rena!" yelled Hildie as she walked over to her new friend. Relena turned around quickly and gave her a puzzled look.

"Uh...Hey Hildie, and...you guys..."

"Um...can I ask why you're all here?" she said with her hands on the counter behind her, and her back leaning against the sink.

"Oh, yeah...our power went out again. Drew still hasn't fixed it, so we decided to come over to your house and just chill until it comes back on. Is...that a problem?" asked Lucretsia in a sweet voice as she asked Zechs. 

"No...its not a problem at all." he said back to her with a smirk.

"Thanks..." she said with a smile back to him. 

"Err...yeah you guys go sit down over there or something, and watch TV or whatever. We'll order something to eat a little later. Ok?" asked Relena as she started walking towards her bedroom door. 

"Yeah sure, thanks princess!" Said Duo from the couch. 

"Yeah no problem." She said back. "I'm going to go take a shower ok? I'll be back in a little bit." Relena then walked into her room, closed the door, and let out a deep sigh. //looks like its going to be like this for a while..// She thought as she walked into her bathroom. Once there, she turned the faucet on to her tub, and let it fill with water, feeling for the right temperature. After she found it, she pushed the button in, and the shower head spilled water to the drain. Relena then pulled her hair out from the messy elastic band that she held it in, and brushed her hair out, and proceeded to strip her cloths from her body, and stepped into the warm shower.

* ~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the other room, Duo was sitting on the recliner, with his legs draped over the arms, Trowa was on the couch with Catherine leaning on his shoulder, and Wufei was on the far left hand side, with Sally sitting on his lap. Hildie was sitting on the floor in front of Duo, Zechs an Lu were sitting on the stools in front of the counter, and Heero was leaning on the counter. 

"Hey Zechs, are you going to La Rouge with us tonight?" asked Duo with his eyes still glued to the TV screen

Uh...I don't know, maybe." he said back to him.

"You should go Zechs, It'll be fun." said Lu with a wink.

"Well if you say it'll be fun..." Zechs with a smile. "I'll go. But who's going with us?"

"Everyone you see here in this room, plus your sister." said Heero with his elbow's on the counter, reading a newspaper. He didn't even look up at him for his response.

"What about your girlfriend?" asked Zechs looking up at Heero, just then Hildie cut in for a response. 

"Oh She's not going with us tonight, she said she had some sort of cold or whatever." Hildie then looked up to Duo and mouth the words "thank god" he nodded in response. Heero just glared at them.

"Oh...I see..." said Zechs. Just then, a shriek and a "DAMN IT!" was heard from Relena's room. Wufei, Duo, Trowa, Hildie, Sally, and Catherine turned their heads to the door behind them in curiosity. Zechs got up and walked to her door, followed by Heero and Lu. After seeing them get up, the others decided to follow,. so they all walked to Relena's room to find it empty. 

"Relena?" asked Zechs as he looked at the bathroom door with the light cascading through the gaps between the walls. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a cold looking Relena came out with her left hand gripping the red towel around her body, and her blonde tresses hanging tangled around her shoulders. She placed her right hand on her waste and glared daggers at he brother, while tapping her foot in frustration. 

After seeing her cold stature, Duo leaned over to Zechs and whispered "What's with you and your sister? I mean one minute your all cold and bitchy, then all nice and normal, and then cold and bitchy again!" 

"Cold and bitchy?" asked Zechs with a raised eyebrow. Duo looked past him and muttered "Well yeah..." Zechs laughed a little and muttered back "It's a type of defense mechanism from other people. Keeps us from getting attached or hurt." Duo mouthed a 'Oh' and turned his attention back to Relena. 

"MILLIARDO PEACECRAFT!" she screamed at her brother. He winced at her tone of language, and the usage of his real name. (A/N- in one of the earlier chapters...i think it was the last...Relena mentioned that Tank changed their names and gave them a new home? Well that was his real name and he changed it there!) Wufei leaned over to Trowa and mouthed the words "Milliardo?" Trowa just shrugged in response. Then Duo whispered to Quatre "Ew who would in their right mind would name their child Milliardo?" he then started laughing. Zechs just glared at Duo and looked back at his sister in a questioning glance. She let out an irritated sigh. 

"You were supposed to put wire over the drain so nothing could fall through it! And you forgot!" she yelled. The right arm that was on her hip, is now hung stiffly by her side, and her fist was in a tight ball. Her right foot which was tapping the floor in agitation, was now straight and pressed tightly to her other foot. 

"I Forgot I'll do it today!" he said as he walked over to his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What happened Relena?" 

"My locket fell. You know, the one Tank found after our family died? The one of us, Tyler, mom and dad?" she said as she turned around and started walking back to the bathroom. Once there, she put the toilet top down and plopped down on it, just staring at the tub in front of her. 

"I'll help her out" spoke Heero as he stared at the woman in the bathroom. "You all go find Drew." Just as his command was spoken, everyone dispersed, and Heero and Relena were the only ones left in the room. He walked to the bathroom, kneeled in front of the tub and looked down the drain, seeing if he could spot the lost necklace. Seeing what he was doing, Relena got up off of the toilet seat, walked over to the tub, stepped into it, and sat down with her legs underneath her, seeing if she could spot the necklace too. 

"I see it." Heero stated still looking at the drain.

"You do?" she asked as she looked over to him. He then looked at her and they just realized how close they were. He then cleared his throat and looked back down.

"Yeah." he stated simply.

"Where? I don't see it!" she exclaimed.

"It's right there, stuck on that lose wire. You're going to have to stick your hand in there and get it, because my hands are to big."

"Oh...ok..." Relena said as she carefully placed her hand in the drain, and plucked her fingers at the wire and her necklace. She could feel the cool metal of her chain underneath her fingers, and lightly twiddled her fingers to push the chain between her thumb and her pointer finger. Once she could feel it locked in her grasp, she let out a sigh of releif. 

"oh...I got it." she said with a smile on her face.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Ok now gently pull your hand out." He stated staring at her hand in the shower drain. She did as he told her, but on the first tug, her arm moved but her hand didn't. So she gave another tug and another. Finally realizing, that she was stuck, she let out a whimper.

"Heero I'm stuck!" she then looked at him questioning with her eyes on what to do. He looked at her, then looked back down at her hand, and reached out to tug on her arm. He tried to pull her arm so that it would rub in circles, hopefully releasing her hand. 

"Ow Heero Stop it hurts!" she said with a whimper. 

"Heero then stood up, and put his hand on his chin. "Hn..." He thought clearly on what to do, and looked for products around the bathroom to help get her hand out. Relena then started laughing uncontrollably. 

"What's so funny?" he asked her from his standing position. 

"Oh it's nothing..." she said between her fits of laughter.

"You have your hand stuck in a shower drain, and your laughing like crazy, which leaves me to wonder one of two things. If your high, or if your just a mad woman." Because of his comment, Relena laughed even harder, her face turned a bright red and the smile on her face would not let go. 

"It's just that, one day, my kids are going to ask me what was the most embarrassing thing I went through in high school, and I'm going to end up telling them 'oh, I got my hand stuck in a shower drain wearing nothing but a towel, and this guy is there trying to help me get it out.'" Relena then started laughing again, and Heero cocked a smirk. He then turned around and put his left hand on the sink and his right hand combed through his hair, then rested on the sink as well. He looked down and noticed a container of hand soap, and decided to give it a try. Heero grabbed the hand soap, kneeled down again and stretched his arm out to give it to her. 

"Here. Use this." he said calmly. 

"Uh Heero, You're going to have to put it on me."

"Why?"

"Oh maybe because one hand is stuck in the drain while the other is holding my towel closed. If I let go of it I'll be sitting here naked. Ok?" she said as she looked up at him with irritation. He then grunted in reply, and poured the soap all around her hand, and tried to massage it through the very small gap.

"I'm going to have to get behind you now, to help you pull ok?" he said to her. She nodded her head in reply, so he stood up again, stepped over the tub wall, then tried to sit down with Relena between his legs. He then reached around her, his left arm gong around her torso to reach her arm, and the other gripping her elbow. She could feel his breath on her neck, and she tried to ignore his effect on her. "Ok, you're going to have to pull with me on three ok? One! Two! Three!" and once they hit three, both people pulled as hard as they could, and flew back. Because of the way Relena was seated (with her legs underneath her, but to the side) When she pulled, she flew back and right on top of Heero, facing him. Her arms were at his shoulders and She looked at her hand which had the Necklace, and a red ring from getting stuck. She then looked back at Heero. "Thanks...I owe you one..." she whispered to him. He smirked and muttered "don't mention it" before pulling at her and kissing her passionately. In Response, Relena wrapped her arms around his neck, and lifted her legs up so she was straddling him. He tightly wound his arms around her torso, and small of her back. His Hands gripped at the soaking towel that surrounded her, tugging at it, trying to free her of her wet prison. She just moaned and let her tongue mingle with his own, exploring every aspect of his mouth. Just then, Relena's bedroom door opened, and someone called out her name. At this, she immediately pulled back and away from Heero, standing up, and walking out of the tub and bathroom, towards the sound of her brother, placing a blank look on her face, as if nothing ever happened. She noticed one extra person in the room and looked questioningly at her brother. "Whose this?" she asked.

"This is Drew. He's the person who will help you get your necklace..." said Zechs as he looked down at her red soapy hand, and necklace. "Which I see you have already gotten. What happened?" he asked her. Just then, Heero walked out of the bathroom and let his voice be heard. "I helped her." he stated simply. Relena turned around and looked at him before looking back at her brother.

"Yes, Heero..." she then cleared her throat. "He Helped me get my necklace out." The silence of the room seemed defoning and the tension of the room couldn't be split even with a knife. Everyone knew something else had happened, but no one was brave enough to ask. 

"Ok..." stated an old plump man with overalls and a hat, and a tool box in one hand. "If nothing is wrong I guess I'll leave. Oh and by the way." he said as he looked at Relena and Zech's visitors. "Everything's fixed up at your place. You've got power and everything." 

"Great! Now I can show that video!" exclaimed Hildie as she left the room in excitement. Everyone followed her in question, except for the girls, for they already knew what she was talking about. Just before Hildie exited their apartment, Relena yelled "DON'T YOU DARE SHOW THAT VIDEO BEFORE I GET THERE!" then proceeded to grab some cloths, and get dressed quickly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

5 minutes later: 

Everyone in the room was staring blankly at the blue screen in front of them, waiting to watch the video. They all were huddled around the couches, either on the floor or on the love seat or on the sofa. Hildie was sitting on the floor beside the TV, just itching to press the play button on the VCR. Sally, Catherine, and Dorothy were on the sofa, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were leaning against the sofa behind the girls, Zechs was standing beside the sofa, Heero was laying down on the love seat with his arms behind his head, and Duo was sitting on the arm of the love seat. Just then, Relena ran in wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, a black T-Shirt that was just the right size for her, a pair of flip flops, and her hair was cascading around her shoulders.

"You didn't start without me did you?" she asked as she looked at Hildie. 

"Nope! I waited for you just like you asked." she responded back. Relena nodded her head, and proceeded to walk over past the sofa, and sat down on the floor, in between the love seat and sofa. She let her legs stretch out in front of her, and placed her arms behind her, leaning all of her weight on them. Since she walked in the door, Heero followed her with his eyes, never blinking once. "Ok can I start now?" asked Hildie with a smile on her face. Relena lifted her hands and made a "you may continue" gesture, before placing her hand back down behind her. At first, fuzzy snow was all that was shown on the television screen, and then you saw two figures walking towards a table. The camera zoomed in on the one female figure as she stood in front of a blonde haired guy. She inched closer to him and he fell back into his chair in slight shock. She smirked a little and straddled his waste occasionally tightening her legs around the male figure. 

"Hey what is this, porno? And why cant we hear them?" asked Duo as he pointed to the screen. Hildie gave him a qucik look before looking back at the TV and simply answered something about being out of range. Because he was forced to be satisfied with this answer, Duo continued watching what was going on. Just as the male figure on screen relaxed and seemed to moan, the female figure being recorded, Relena, suddenly leaned down slowly. Everyone in the room thought she was going to kiss him, but she moved her head to his ear and whispered something with a smirk. She then got up and walked back to the table along with Dorothy, while hearing the other girls giggle and laugh. Then the screen began to fuzz again and Hildie turned off the television with a big smile on her face. She looked back at everybody else, moving her legs side to side in happiness. 

"Wow Hildie, you seem happy with yourself after showing that." said Catherine as she watched her friend. 

"Was it that hard to wait 24 hours?" asked Relena with a smirk 

"YES! It was like trying not to talk! Or blink....both of which are very difficult to achieve." Relena just laughed at Hildie's response. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Meanwhile, Duo was laughing at the face the guy on the screen made. 

"Ohh that was classic." he said as he whiped a tear away from his eye in mockery. He looked over at Trowa, Quatre and Wufei only to find them wrapped in an intense conversation with their significant other. He looked at Zechs who looked as if he were about to burst, and Lu who was trying to talk him down. Since everybody else obviously couldn't talk, He turned his head to talk to Heero. Once he got a good look at his friend, he realized that Heero's hands were shaking as they gripped the sofa beneath him, and he sweating nervously. 

"Hey Heero buddy are you ok?" Duo asked in concern. 

Heero sighed deeply, and ran a hand across his face in frustration. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"No look at you! Something must be wrong!" just then, the rest of the room got quiet and everybody looked over at Heero. 

"Do you think we should call a doctor?" asked Lu in concern. Suddenly, an imaginary light bulb crashed through Duo's head and he bust out laughing. Everybody looked at Duo like he was some kind of mad man, then looked back at Heero. 

"We've...got....some...sexual...tension...in...the...room" said Duo while laughing in between. He then took a calming breath and then continued. "Which could only be solved by some sexual healing!" Duo bust out laughing again. The silence in the room, made way to a few giggles and laughs as each began to understand one by one. Zechs on the other hand, glaird hard at Heero, and Relena just stood up slowly and brought everyone out of their laughing fit. 

"We have to leave now." she said as she left the room with Zechs on her tale. Just before she opened the door, she spoke again. 

"Girls, come over to my place before we leave ok?" she then shut the door and walked to her own room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

7 hours later~ 9:30pm: 

Relena was in the hallway bathroom, trying to get ready as quickly as possible. Zechs was already next door with the guys, waiting to leave. Suddenly, the door bell rang, and Relena ran over opened it and ran back to the bathroom. Hildie, Catherine, Lu, Sally, and Dorothy just looked at each other questioningly before they entered the apartment, closed the door, and walked in looking for their friend.

"Relena??" yelled Lu. 

"I'm in here!" yelled Relena as she stuck her arm out of the bathroom so they all could see where she was. One by one, each girl entered the room, looked at Relena and gasped.

"Oh my gosh...and I thought that WE weren't ready yet!" yelled Hildie once she saw Relena. Every girl had their cloths in a bag in their hand, and make up in the other. Their hair though, was already complete, and they only had a 10 minute work span to do. Relena on the other hand, had half of her hair in an elastic band by her ear, and the other half of her hair curled in little strands, by the curling iron that was in her right hand. She had her robe on, no make up, no shoes, no stockings, no nothing. 

"Hildie!" said Sally as she looked at her long time friend. "Go next door, and tell the guys to leave without us. We'll take Hildie's car and catch up later. Tell them we'll be there around 10. Go!" she yelled. Doing just as she commanded, Hildie zoomed off and told the guys they would be late. 

"You guys!" said Relena with her hands full. All the girls looked at her expectantly. "Go get ready. By the time you finish, I'll be done with my hair, and I'll have some panty hose on. So go ahead Let me finish up with my hair." she said as she started curling another strand of her honey blonde hair. Originally, her hair reached her mid back, and it was shorter in the front. But now, with her hair curled, her ringlets reached just passed her shoulder. Ten minutes had passed, and the girls walked into the bathroom, to see Relena place her hands in her hair and touch around. She then noticed some people out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at them. She first saw Hildie with her short black leather skirt and sip up top, with her hoop earrings and knee length boots on. Her arms were crossed in front of her body as she stared at Relena. She then noticed Sally with her tight green dress, with strapped green shoes. Her hair was pulled half way into a pony tale, which was slightly wavy from her braids. She had green eye shadow on and very light blush, and she was standing behind Hildie with her hands on her waste. Catherine had her arm leaning against the doorframe. Red Glitter was scattered across her arms and chest, and some was on her face. She had light pinkish red eye shadow on, and a red gloss across her lips. Catherine also wore silver hoop earrings and her curly hair was pulled up into a bun. Lucretsia was leaning on the other side of the doorframe, with her metallic like top and short fake leather shirts. She also had knee length boots on, and she had purple eye shadow and dark lipstick. Her left hand was playing with the back of her earring ( A/N: I do that all the time) Dorothy had her right arm on Lucretsia shoulder, and her left arm on Catherine's. She had darker streaks in her hair, and it was pulled back in a French braid. She placed bright make up on and her eyebrows were nicely tweezed. 

"Ok, Relena lets do your make up and then you can hurry up and get dressed." said Catherine and she lifted up her bag. Relena sighed and pulled herself up so she was sitting on her bathroom counter. Catherine went over to her, and quickly applied light blue eye shadow and light blush. She then put on clear lip gloss and gave Relena a blue role on glitter stick to place on her body where she saw fit. Once that was completed, Relena pushed her friends out of her bathroom and room, so she could get dressed completely and quickly. She threw on her skirt and halter top, and quickly laced up her boots. She then quickly got up, looked herself over in the mirror once, and proceeded to her door where her new friends stood there grinning at her. 

"Took you long enough," said Hildie jokingly. Relena just brushed by her and whacked her arm, before turning around quickly. 

"You guys...?" she asked questioningly. Everybody perked up their eyebrow in interest. She then continued. "How are we going to get there?" Everybody realized just then their predicament and looked at each other trying to figure out the solution to their problem. 

"Well...Heero took his bike, but he would kill us if we took his car. Duo took his car, and so did Trowa. Zechs took the car you and him share, Relena, and Quatre carpooled with Trowa. Wufei didn't want to take his car because he was afraid something would happen to his precious "Nataku" so I guess we could take that?" mentioned Sally. Everyone agreed, so they went downstairs, out the front doors, and walked to the green 5-door Spectra to leave for their unknowingly interesting night at La Rouge. 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: Ok Ok i know i said something about having this chapter the club chapter, but I really want to get this out and work on my other stories. You see, I'm trying to hurry up and update everything so i wont feel bad~! lol. Alright, if you look at my profile, It should have which chapters of which stories I have updated. I also have other NEW stories I'm working on which seem to be working out quite well. I wont post those up any time soon though. I have to finish these. SO keep reading and remember to Review. -Sorrow. 


End file.
